


this is life (wow!)

by phantasm_png



Series: i rewrite the dsmp to make myself feel better [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fights, Minor Violence, Not Canon Compliant, Other, SUCK IT GREEN BOYY, c!wilbur absolutely bodies dream 2k21, no 'explicit' murder goes on its just the death message lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:35:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28692585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantasm_png/pseuds/phantasm_png
Summary: “oh, dream. that’s where you’re wrong. you can’tpossiblythink that you’re safe from me. not after what you did to tommy.”and as the blond watched in transfixed horror, wilbur unsheathed a netherite blade from his hidden scabbard.“you can’t get rid of me so easilythis time.”or, wilbur goes apeshit on dream after he comes back to life
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: i rewrite the dsmp to make myself feel better [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101473
Comments: 15
Kudos: 429





	this is life (wow!)

**Author's Note:**

> last time i wrote a fic like this i got someone who really didnt like tommy apologists commenting on it so  
> YEAHH COME BACK BABEY YOU STUPID FUCK HAVE FUN SPOUTING SHIT ABOUT TEENS AND GROWN MEN RPING <3
> 
> anyways fuck c!dream  
> ( + i pretend the resurruction stream did not happen )

“i’m leaving to gather resources, tommy! i’ll be back very soon, don’t worry!” the house was empty except for the two of them, as ranboo and tubbo had already set off that morning for a treasure hunt of sorts. “also, don't burn the house down while i’m gone,” wilbur called back, tucking a netherite dagger out of sight as he waved to tommy. “got it, big man! if you come back and find the house on fire that’s probably because of tubbo or ranboo,” “mhm, i believe it. i’ll be back in a few!”

what tommy didn’t know as his brother set off, was that wilbur was about to start ‘stabbin’ shit’, in tommy’s words.

* * *

wilbur had been having a fine time after his resurruction. keyword: _had._ but see, when tommy had woken him up in the middle of the night by screaming and pleading with a certain green bastard; that all changed. so, that afternoon, after tubbo and ranboo informed him they’d be heading back to their small cabin in the tundra, wilbur had bid farewell to his brother and set off to go find the green fuck who’d manipulated and toyed with his brother( _he had never thought that it had gotten that bad, but then again, he wasn’t able to stick around for a good part of the exile; so that probably explained why he’d assumed the trauma wasn’t that bad._ ) 

he came across his target a good 40 minutes into walking across the plentiful biomes that the smp covered. “ah, ghostbur..?” dream started, trailing off when he glanced up and looked into wilbur’s cold but definitely alive eyes, gaze flickering to his chest where there had once been a very clear tear in the yellow sweater. “so you _did_ come back to life after all. what was the need to visit me again? did you-” the masked man's words were swiftly cut off when wilbur aimed a kick right at his chest, knocking him over onto his back.

“wh- wilbur, what are you-” “shut the _fuck up,_ dream. you manipulative _bastard,_ what did you do to my brother?” dream grinned at this, despite the slight pain that wilbur’s kick had put him in. “nothing,” he lied, adjusting his position on the ground into a sitting one. “i guess because i was the only person who’d visit him, he just got kinda dependent on me-” at this, wilbur let out a low, gutteral snarl, one that dream had only ever heard from technoblade before.

“ ** _liar._** ” 

before dream could even think to react, wilbur had kicked him back against an oak tree. the admin itched for one of his weapons, but he had been foolish enough to not bring one of them with him. then again, he could probably take the taller male on anyways- wilbur didn’t have any armour on, unlike him- he was decked out in netherite, and it didn’t seem that he had a weapon anyhow. the only thing that wilbur had against him was his fists. 

that resolve was changed when wilbur spoke again. “you know dream, i’d have been fine if you were just lying to me. you do it all the time, after all. but lying to me about manipulating my baby brother? who has nightmares, trauma and ptsd of you at night? who can’t sleep because he’s scared you’ll come for him again? that’s unforgivable to me.” “well, what will you do about it? punch me a few times? you can’t do anything against me-” 

“oh, dream. that’s where you’re wrong. you can’t _possibly_ think that you’re safe from me. not after what you did to tommy.”  
and as the blond watched in transfixed horror, wilbur unsheathed a netherite blade from his hidden scabbard.

“you can’t get rid of me so easily _this time._ ”

_< console message: dream was slain by wilbursoot. ( 1 life remaining )>  
<tubbo_> good ridance  
<ranboo> CANON  
<ranboo> CANON  
<ranboo> CANON  
<ranboo> CANON  
<ranboo> CANON  
<tommyinnit> ranboob please  
<philza> ..wilbur?  
<technoblade> BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD  
<tommyinnit whispers to you: wilbur what did you do>  
<tommyinnit whispers to you: wilbur????>  
<fundy> what  
<you whisper to tommyinnit: dw tommy i’ll be home in a bit>  
<you whisper to tommyinnit: ily, stay safe <3 >  
<tommyinnit whispers to you: wil you just killed a man>  
<you whisper to tommyinnit: shhh gremlin that doesn’t matter>_

* * *

when wilbur got back to the small cabin that he shared with his brother, tubbo and ranboo, tommy was the first one to run out the door, flinging himself into his older brother’s arms.

“are you going to tell us what you did to the wicked bitch?”

“no, tommy, get inside and eat your greens.”

“dammit!”

“wait, can you tell me?”

“not you either, ranboo, both of you go inside.”

( and if later that night, tommy went to sleep safely in wilbur’s arms, well, nobody else had to know. )

[ fin. ]

**Author's Note:**

> would like to say that i believe dre only has 2 canon lives because the minecart thing was apparently canon according to someone  
> anyways if that doesnt count im going to hc that techno beat the shit out of dream after getting screamed at by wilbur for neglecting tommy


End file.
